Chemolina Briody
Chemolina Briody, or Lina in short form and also famously known as The Mad Couple, is a Sim of the Johnson-Briody lineage from an alternate reality. Profile Background Chemolina is the descendant of Duane Briody and as with most family members of the bloodline, she possesses intelligence on the level of a genius. Her father and mother were wealthy lot owners in Roaring Heights and spent their time expanding the family business and much of Chemolina's time as a child was spent at home. Despite this, Chemolina does not feel neglected and instead developed a fond of observing her surroundings which she would usually contemplate and probe for inquiry. She learned to speak and read at the age of 3, which was usually taught by her nanny and oftentimes her mother when she was not busy. At the age of 6, she already began to develop critical-thinking and problem-solving skills. She was fascinated by the wonders brought about by the world of science, which ultimately led her to walk down the path of science later in life. Chemolina and Armageddon were friends since teenagers, both of whom share the same passion for science. Their friendship was opposed by both of their parents due to their family's long history. Nevertheless, they continued to be friends until university, where they eventually fall in love. After much opposition from both sides of the family, they were eventually wed and settled in Roaring Heights for several years before moving to Aurora Skies where they can pursue their passion in science to their hearts' bidding. Despite their marriage, Chemolina chose to not forsake her maiden name. In Aurora Skies, instead of working at a facility or institute, the couple opted to do their own research. They built an independent research institute, which is a laboratory that is situated in their own house, to conduct experiments and perform researches. Eventually, Chemolina became a mother by bearing two sons which they named Argyle and Argon, the eldest and youngest respectively. Unlike them, their children have no interest, or at least less interested in science. In the present time, Chemolina and Armageddon are attempting to create a portal that does not just traverse to different times, but also parallel worlds. Personality Chemolina is an intellectual with a deep desire to discover the world through science. She believes that science can make major breakthroughs that allow people to understand from common events that are present in daily life as well as unusual phenomenons that are rarely observed. By observing them, one can learn more about the world, make hypotheses, run tests and experiments, and conclude the reason behind such occurrences, eventually leading one to understand the concept of life. It can be said that the reason why Chemolina passionately indulges herself in science stems from her desire to learn the meaning of life. Other than being a genius, Chemolina also displays talent in cooking. The taste of her dishes are exquisite, although they do not look as appetizing as they taste like. Out of the two mad scientist duo, Chemolina displays slightly more 'fierceness' in their pursuit of scientific discoveries. Despite their strongly-held beliefs in science, they believe in the world of occult and the existence of supernatural beings, and such occurrences can also be explained by science. Chemolina and Armageddon believe that science should be practiced with temperance, that knowledge is power that also comes with responsibility, and that there is a difference between "passion" and "obsession". They reject the notion of using living beings, especially humans, as subjects in experiments, deeming such deeds to be cruel and inhumane. Appearance Chemolina's casual attire consists of a pink collared top with blue long pants and brown shoes. Like her husband, she wears a lab coat on top of her outfit.